Cold Heart
by RIKOREN
Summary: Orihime Inoue is sick of being the goody two shoes, the sweet and fragile girl that everyone has to protect. All she had to keep her from going over the edge was Ichigo. Now that Ichigo is with Rukia, Orihime has nothing left. So she picked herself up and left. Having lived in Tokyo for ten years, Orihime comes back to Karakura, only to get the shock of her life. *ICHIHIME*
1. Chapter 1

_**Memories**_

* * *

_She watched him walk away with as he had the petite, black-haired girl tucked underneath his arm, the jealousy and pain eating away at her soul, making her feel as empty as a Hollow hole. She touched her chest to check if a hole had started to form._

_The couple looked so sugary sweet she thought she'd have a cavity for sure, but she would never say such things out loud. She was sweet Orihime Inoue, she was eccentric, bubbly and she would make the food only she could eat. She watched as he turned his head back and his brown eyes connected with hers, Orihime feeling the electricity she always felt. But she knew he never felt it. _

_He smiled at her and waved his hand, fondness shone in his chocolate brown eyes. Orihime painted a beaming smile on her face and waved her hand frantically. "BYEEEEEEEEE!" She squealed at the top of her lungs, she was so used to her mask of happiness it was almost too easy to feign elation._

_Orihime heard Ichigo's sweet laughter and her heart hurt, the burn so intense she thought it would swallow her alive. Just from that small laugh. She couldn't take the pain, she couldn't take anything that concerned Ichigo. She ran ahead of the couple, running past Ichigo and Rukia, ignoring Ichigo's yells for her to stop._

_Her legs protesting from the speed, pushing her body to its limits, but the pain was a dull pound in the back of her head, the ache in her heart was more terrible than anything she had experienced. Orihime reached her unit and stumbled through the doorway, her eyesight blurred by the scalding tears rolling down her cheeks._

_Orihime fell to her knees on the floor and cried, her tears splashing against the wool of the soft cream carpet. Her heart breaking into delicate fragments and they broke into tiny pieces as they fell to the floor. _

_She couldn't stay anymore. She had to leave. Orihime wasn't going to be the sweet innocent one anymore, she wasn't going to be the one everyone has to feel obligated to protect. _

_She was going to become a bad girl and prove everyone wrong._

Then she left.

She left Tatsuki, Chad, Uryuu, Renji, Rukia and Ichigo.

Left them all.

She lived in the slums of Tokyo and became the bad girl she wanted to be, suppressing her kindness and slashing away everyones fragile thoughts of her.

Even if she had truly accomplished her goal, there was still a hole in her heart, one that no supply of pleasurable men could fill. No amount of being a bad girl could help her freeze the stirrings of the sweet Orihime.

Even after 10 years, there was never a day when she didn't think about them.

Though there were days she tried, yes, she tried desperately to forget them and the sweet memories melting her cold heart.

But she never could forget.

It was like someone had drilled a hole in her temple and continously started feeding the memories into that tiny hole.

Memories of the fun times at school, working, even being kind had its perks. But there was something in particular she missed.

Orange hair, brown eyes, full lips, peach skin, tall body, broad shoulders, muscled chest and arms and a scowling expression. Ichigo Kurosaki.

She had to see everyone again.

* * *

Orihime stood on the busy streets of Karakura town, hey eyes glazed over the familiar buildings and stores built. Orihime continued walking, wearing black pants, a ripped red tank top and a gray oversized hood jumper with construction boots on.

She looked like Tatsuki and the thought of her dear friend brought a small smile to her lips.

Her burnt auburn red hair lifted in the breeze, even as a bad girl, Orihime couldn't bear to cut the long tresses that now hung over her backside.

Orihime lifted the hood over head and continued to walk, her gray eyes assessing everything, drinking in her old home town, the green trees almost a rare sight in the slums of Tokyo, felt like a magical experinece to Orihime. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she bumped into a hard body.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He apologised and Orihime looked up to give him a piece of her mind, then she completely went frozen. Her gray eyes wide, her lips slightly parted, her cheeks filling with colour. There was only one man who could make her blush like this, make her completely speechless.

Ichigo Kurosaki was pressed right against her.

His look of shock almost made her laugh, his brown eyes widened as hers did, his lips flapping open and closed like a fish, making her want to put a hook and fishing line in front of him with a worm and see if he'll take the bait. His mature features dazzled her once more, his hair shaggier and his body more muscular, even taller.

"Orihime... is that you? Orihime Inoue?" He asked disbelievingly and his melodic voice made her feel all warm inside, her cold heart melting slightly.

She snapped out of her daze and looked at him coldly. "I do not know who you are talking about, _sir. _I think you mistake me for someone else." She said in her usual ice cold voice and then her eyes caught the glint of something silver in his hand.

It wasn't in his hand...it was on his hand! A wedding ring!

So he had finally married Miss Rukia Kuchiki, woops, _Kurosaki_ now.

The rage Orihime felt, even Satan would not want to be near her, she whirled around and ran off, running as fast as her legs were capable of.

* * *

Ichigo had to be dreaming, he _had _to be.

Orihime had been gone for ten years, everyone had presumed that she was dead. Tatsuki was still in mourning, the loss of her best friend had changed her drastically, there was no way that Orihime was right in front of him.

But somehow, she felt real, she looked real, she sounded real, no matter how cold or emotionless her tone was, and the only way he realised Orihime was alive and well, was by the way she blushed, the way she got the glazed look when she stared at him.

Orihime was real, and he had to find her, to bring Tatsuki out of her internal Hell.

Rukia would castrate him for this.

* * *

**Hey guys! RIKOREN here! I wanted to do something a little different, we have all of these characters being mean and bad. Why not have Orihime? **

**I hope you guys like this and if you do, Review for a next chapter or even a suggestion! And Follow! Pretty please!?**

**-Orihime hugs Ichigo, crying as she apologises to him- I'm sorry Ichigo!**

**-Ichigo looks around awkwardly and pats her back- i-it's okay Orihime...**

**OKAY! ARIGATO!**

**BYEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _I hope you enjoy this story as much as I will writing it. If you do not like these pairings, or you do not like the character plots, then do not read._

**DISCLAIMER:** _All is owned by Tite Kubo._

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2:**_

_**THE FIRE SPREADS**_

* * *

Orihime ran into her hotel room, her lungs burning from the lack of oxygen, gasping for air.

She shrugged off her over sized hood jumper and threw it haphazardly into a corner, sighing in relief as cool air brushed against her heated skin. Orihime bunched her hair up and tied it into a high ponytail, her face smoothing from the scowl she had been wearing the entire time.

Seeing Ichigo made her heart flutter and she hated that, she hated feeling emotions for him. The bastard who never cared about her needs, never even bothered to look outside of his dense eyesight and see that she loved him, she would have done anything for him.

And he took advantage of that.

There was a soft knock on her door, Orihime briskly walked to it, hoping it was room service. "Yes?" She asked, opening the door and her heart stopped once again.

Tatsuki Arisawa was standing with Ichigo. "Tatsuki?!" Orihime gasped.

The woman was almost unrecognizable, her bones clearly showing through the paper thin skin. Her skin colour had yellowed somewhat, as if she wasn't taking care of herself, Tatsuki's brown eyes had lost their mischievous glint, her million dollar smile gone, as if there was no trace of it, her hair had grown out and it looked like it hadn't been washed at all, her hair was oily and Orihime's eyes filled with tears.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki's voice was a scratchy whisper.

Orihime, even though she had taught herself to have no feelings, seeing Tatsuki so weak, unleashed all of her emotions, she brought Tatsuki in gently, Ichigo lingering outside._'Yeah, you don't want your wife to think you're cheating on her, even though she probably fucks Renji.' _Orihime thought and grimaced, slowly closing the door on Ichigo. His eyes sad as she saw him turn away as the door swung shut.

The only person who could probably ever bring emotions out of Orihime, would have been Tatsuki. The first thing Orihime did, was feed Tatsuki, she rang up Room Service and ordered as much food as she could possibly afford, then she proceeded to give Tatsuki a bath, her entire body was skin and bone, not an ounce of fat on her skinny body.

Orihime cleaned Tatsuki's hair gently. "Tatsuki, do you want me to cut your hair like you always had it?"

Tatsuki nodded and brought her knees to her chin. Orihime grabbed a pair of silver scissors and started cutting the dirty locks off Tatsuki's hair, throwing the lopped off strands in the toilet to be flushed. A few hours later, Tatsuki's hair was back to it's black spiky style, Tatsuki was even smiling and the sparkle in her eyes had returned.

What shocked Orihime was that Tatsuki never brought up how Orihime was missing for the past ten years.

She spoon fed Tatsuki and dressed her in leggings and a shirt, laying her down so she could sleep. "Tatsuki, I haven't been a kind person for ten years, but with you, I feel as if it's my job to look after you and protect you."

Tatsuki smiled her million dollar smile. "The roles have changed Orihime, once upon a time it was me who protected you. And now...your just like me. I don't care where you've been. I'm just glad your alive and your here. And of course I'll make you feel emotions Orihime. We're basically sisters." Orihime lay beside Tatsuki and held her close, letting her sleep. Then Orihime drifted, levitating into blissful oblivion.

* * *

Ichigo lay in bed, next to his sleeping wife. Orihime coming back was a shock for everyone, but Ichigo knew the first person who should see her, was Tatsuki. She had been skin and bone, awful looking for almost 3 years, nobody could say anything, do anything, to make her feel better. Only Orihime could save Tatsuki.

And she did.

Ichigo couldn't stop thinking about Orihime, she had become different, even with himself, she was cruel bitch. But with Tatsuki, she was kind and sweet. Orihime had become a 'bad girl' and Ichigo liked that. It was what had drawn him to Rukia, but that was about it, that was the extent of her appeal.

It was wrong of him to use her like this, but she had used him more ways than one, he had noticed how Rukia looked at Renji. It was The Look. The look that said: _'Meet you behind the school building in 20 minutes.' _Ichigo would know, he had gotten a generous amount of those looks from Rukia in their teenage years.

And quite frankly, he was over it. He was planning on telling Rukia that he couldn't be with her anymore, when he had seen Orihime, he was on his way to Rukia's work. But looking into Orihime's eyes made him forget everything. Everything in the world. But when she caught sight of his shackled finger, her cold eyes froze his heart and as she ran off, he had never been more inclined to chase after her.

But when he followed her and caught sight of the hotel she was staying at, he ran to Tatsuki's and took her straight there. Now hopefully Tatsuki will be able to finally be herself again. As for Orihime, Ichigo was going to have to stay away from her, if he saw her and that ripped tank top, he was going to take her across his knee and spank the bad girl right out of her.

"Orihime, my sweet bad girl." Ichigo whispered, his eyes closed and sleep claimed him.

* * *

**Hey Guys! RIKOREN here!**

**How did you like this chapter?! Orihime's feelings only come out when Tatsuki is concerned but will she feel the same for Ichigo? Will she be capable of opening herself to him?**

**Well, I loved writing this chapter and I hope you guys loved reading it!**

**Please Review and Follow, give me some suggestions if you want!**

**ARIGATO!**

**RIKOREN :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _I hope you enjoy this story as much as I will writing it. If you do not like these pairings, or you do not like the character plots, then do not read._

**DISCLAIMER:** _All is owned by Tite Kubo._

* * *

**_A Fight Blooms on a Cold Winters Day._**

* * *

Ichigo woke up to an empty space beside and he gave a sigh of relief as he didn't have to give Rukia any morning pleasantries or any good-morning kisses. He never liked them and never felt right with performing the acts. It felt like he was acting in a huge production play and he had the task of working with an overbearing actress.

The only thing Ichigo was happy about was that they never had a baby. He had brought it up once, early in their relationship and she had gone into a frenzy. Screaming at him that she was too young for a child and that she didn't want one in this stage of their marriage. Ichigo feigned defeat while inside he was rejoicing. He didn't want a baby with her, ever. Sex with her was deplorable. She would never participate and her moans sounded like a dying horse.

Ichigo got up and had his peaceful breakfast, changing into gray sweatpants and his favourite hoodie with the number 15 emblazoned on the front, he put on his sneakers and plugged his earphones into his ears, hooked up his iPod and listened to Snow Patrol, their song Chasing Cars. He walked out of the house and started jogging across the pavement, not having work today just made his day that more perfect.

He jogged on the streets which he knew so well, knowing every curve and every straight line of the concrete slabs.

His blood pumped with the adrenaline and his lingering sleepy state was whisked away by the cold air and the burn in his body.

_'Today is the day...I say goodbye to Rukia forever.' _He thought to himself and a bright smile

* * *

Orihime was walking with Tatsuki when she saw the famous Rukia Kuchiki-Kurosaki walking down the street towards them. Orihime started to see red as she saw her former friend walk towards them. Orihime wanted to strangle the raven haired, violet-eyed woman. She was worse than Orihime ever would have been. Of course Orihime wouldn't have gone after Rukia's crush. Orihime wouldn't have married Rukia's crush when she knew Rukia liked him. _Orihime _wouldn't have cheated on Rukia's _first_ love.

No.

Orihime was many things, she could be cruel, but she would never be _that _cruel.

"Orihime.." Tatsuki said as she noticed that her best friend stopped walking and followed the beauty's blazing gray eyes. "Oh no.. lets go Orihime!" Tatsuki didn't know what Orihime was capabable of now, but she sure as hell had no intention of finding out. That was when Tatsuki saw two snowflake studs on Orihime's right ear. The pins Sora Inoue gave her. Orihime still missed her brother.

"Hello Tatsuki." Rukia said as she reached them, then her violet eyes widened as she eyed Orihime. "You're back!" Rukia looked as if she had seen her worst enemy.

"Yeah. So it seems. You haven't changed a bit Rukia, your still as dimwitted as ever." Orihime snarled at her, not caring for her etiquette.

Rukia's eyes bugged even wider. Obviously, Rukia hadn't witnessed the change with Orihime. _'Well, time to show her my real ugly side.' _Orihime thought. "It's no wonder you fuck Renji, you're both as stupid as eachother." She said her trademark cold voice.

Rukia stuttered something, then as usual, she regained her composure and coiled like a snake, ready to strike at a moments notice. "You left for ten years, left Tatsuki on her own and the worry almost killed her. If anyone's stupid, it's you." The words about Tatsuki were a low blow and the effect made her eyes crease slightly. Rukia wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't studying Orihime's expression intently, that small display of weakness made Rukia's eyes sparkle with victory.

But the fight wasn't over yet. Orihime had lived on the streets of Tokyo, the techniques Tatsuki taught her proved useful, but the rest was dirty fighting and that was how Orihime preferred. On the streets was the traditional way, and Orihime was all for the tradition.

Rukia had turned to leave a biting comment about Orihime to Tatsuki, but she never got the words out. Orihime's fist was blocking the entry for words, and a couple of teeth missing didn't help either.

* * *

Ichigo had rounded the bend when she saw Rukia on the ground, her hands pressed against her mouth and her scream of pain indicated otherwise. Ichigo looked up and saw Orihime with a furious expression on her face, her fist extended. It all clicked. Rukia had said something stupid, and now she was paying the price. Typical.

The wind picked up and Orihime's red hair lifted around her, making her look like a majestic warrior. Ichigo tore his eyes off Orihime to see a cheering Tatsuki. One day with Orihime made all of the difference, the yellow look to her skin had faded, she had colour in her cheeks now. Her bones were showimg less, the big blazing smile was back, mischevous glint in her eyes and the boyish cut to her hair. Tatsuki was back.

And it was all because of Orihime.

Orihime looked as if she was about to lunge at Rukia again but Tatsuki, being the more professional one of the two, held the stunning warrior back and pinned her arms behind her head, Orihime's huge breasts popping out. Ichigo's eyes were glued to the sight.

"Orihime, enough! Don't continue the fight! That's all Rukia needs!" Tatsuki said, trying to pacify Orihime's anger. Rukia was up and ready for the next blow, but Tatsuki saw her coming and pushed Orihime away and delfected Rukia's blow with one hand.

Rukia's eyes widened.

"If you touch Orihime Inoue, you will never live to see the light of day again. Rukia _Kuchiki._" Tatsuki said in a low menacing voice.

Ichigo watched the exchange and walked onto the scene. "Tatsuki.. you look well." He said, feigning his usual density and idiocy.

"Thanks Ichigo." Tatsuki said, her million dollar smile shining against her face. "Couldn't have done it without ya." Tatsuki pushed Rukia away. Away from them and away from Ichigo. He looked at Tatsuki with a look of thanks. Tatsuki returned the look and turned back to Orihime. "Orihime..we should go."

"Yeah, if there's no fight, I don't wanna be here, especially with this fucked up couple." She tossed the insult over her shoulder and walked off with Tatsuki.

They never looked back.

Ichigo walked to Rukia and helped her up. "You okay?" He asked, not falling over her with worry. He never did anyway.

"I'm fine. You could have defended me!" She yelled at him, spraying blood on his favourite hoodie.

"Well, you know, I don't hit girls. and I only saw you on the ground." He said, leaving the blood to dry and he walked off with no premeable whatsoever, there was no point in looking after her if Renji was going to do it for him.

* * *

**HEY peepes! RIKOREN here!**

**I hope you like this Chapter, fighting will occur in the next one. and not just with Rukia!**

**Nypsy: Your suggestion was amazing and I will take it under serious consideration -already using it- I love your idea and it's my orginal thought too. I guess great minds think alike ;) Thank you for your kind wishes and words and yeah, it pains me to write IchiRuki stuff let alone read it!**

**Chuain: Well, because in the fic, I have made Rukia hate Orihime. So she wouldn't want Ichigo to be near her and this ^ proves it haha! I hope you enjoyed it though :)**

**Vivienne Iforgot Myname: haha, thank you very much and thanks for not making such a big deal about the pairings. I intend to give it all my best as well as my other fics.**

**Ichihime Kurosaki: I do mean as in poor and homeless as I wrote she lived on the streets, so she had to work to get a semblance of a home, and the lifestyle she was in for the start of her adult period made her into a tough bitch haha! Also that her goal was that so it made it a whole lot easier! And yes, Dark Ichigo does come out at some point -which is in a very explicit scene which i am still planning- so we will all just have to wait and see.**

**HollowBunny: thank you so much! 3**

**Esa The Great: That's exactly why I did it. There are no bad Orihime fics that I've read so far, so I thought I might create one where she can show her independence and true strength (as a lot of people undermind her capability) **

**Kazuma Kaname: Thank you so much! and for your follows on my other fics! 3**

**Xtremefairy: thank you, wait till you see the next one :)**

**17xSourxApples: Well as I explained to Ichihime Kurosaki, we see him in a different scene, and a lot more to come ;)**

**ARIGATO to you all!**

**RIKOREN!**

**-we all wave at your screens-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _I hope you enjoy this story as much as I will writing it. If you do not like these pairings, or you do not like the character plots, then do not read._

**DISCLAIMER:** _All is owned by Tite Kubo._

* * *

**_CHAPTER 3_**

**_The Truth Arises_**

* * *

After dropping Tatsuki off at her apartment, Orihime walked back to her own place, closed the door and leaned against it, sighing. She lifted her shirt over her head and slid out of her jeans, stopping in front of the vanity mirror to look at herself. Her eyes were shining with anger, her expression still stormy and her hair wild and untamed from the wind.

Orihime had given what Rukia deserved and now she was probably crying to Renji about her front tooth and left canine.

Orihime fixed her hair and stared at the burnt orange colour, reminding her of her strawberry 'protector' if he could be called one. Once upon a time, there was such a fire to him, a fire that drove his need to protect his friends and even strangers from harm. Where did that fire go? Did Rukia put it out? Or did it die out when he realized there was no point in saving people who didn't need to be saved.

All in all, Ichigo had become a weakling and Orihime didn't like this Ichigo, she didn't like him at all. He needed to toughen up, he needed to become her Ichigo.

Hold on.

_Her Ichigo?_

Where the hell did that come from? God?

A soft knock on the door interrupted her confused thoughts and she walked to the door in her underwear and opened it, to see the object of her confusion right in front of her, ogling her body.

_Of course. _

Just when she doesn't want to see him, he shows up and spouts out some shit about how he found resolve or he knew the reason he had to fight. But this wasn't going to be another one of those talks. He wasn't a 15 year old boy anymore than she was a 15 year old girl. She was a mature 26 year old just as he was, and if he says something that sounds like a weakling, she would make him spit teeth like Rukia had earlier.

Orihime sighed and pulled on a robe, covering her body. "Yes Ichigo?" She sounded almost agitated.

Ichigo looked a bit shaken at her tone of voice but steeled himself like he was preparing for war. "Hello, Orihime. I just came by to tell you...thank you, for helping Tatsuki and making her healthy."

Orihime's heart beat faster. If he didn't sound like a complete sissy, she would have bowed her head and accepted his gratitude.

Instead, her fist flew from it's dangling position at her thigh, almost too fast for anyone's eyes to comprehend the movement.

Ichigo caught her fist just as fast as she had been delivering the blow if it had connected.

Surprise coloured her features.

"What? Did you think because I don't fight anymore that I lost my skill? Puh-lease!" He mocked her with a smirk on his handsome face.

Now that pissed her off.

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and bashed him against the wall and the look in her eyes spoke murder.

If looks could kill, he'd have evaporated into thin air.

"You dense bastard!" She snarled at him.

"Jeez, Orihime! God! It was a joke, chill out!" He yelled, trying to free himself from her vice-like grip.

"Oh, no, berry-head. Now it's my turn to vent out!" Orihime said and her eyes maintained their granite look. "You used me. My life, I would have given my life to protect you Ichigo! I healed you more times than I care to remember and all you could do was give me some feeble, _'Thanks Orihime! I'll go back to slaughtering myself and others while you wait on the sidelines and be useless.'_"

Ichigo looked at her incredulously, despite his submissive position to her dominant stance. "I never said that Orihime! You know I valued and cherished your gift! You know I never thought you were useless!"

Orihime rolled her eyes. "Words! That's all they are, they're just words you'll use to get yourself out of trouble. I went to Hueco Mundo to save you, Ichigo. It didn't matter the fact that you came for me. I had realized something though. That if I didn't stop being the weakest link, I would always be targeted, and YOU! YOU KEPT REINFORCING THAT 'FRAGILE ORIHIME' IMAGE!" She screamed.

Ichigo just stared, stunned.

"All you did was keep making me look like the fragile one and Rukia to be the big hero, but behind the scenes, it was me that was exhausted, you may have butchered more people than I care to keep count, but who healed you of your wounds? The wounds that would have normally taken years to heal? Wounds that would leave scars? WHO HEALED YOU?" Orihime was shaking with anger and despair, she was laying her cards out one by one now and she couldn't stop.

"Orihime.."

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, smacking him hard, leaving a red mark, but Ichigo didn't flinch. "You never knew what it was like to be completely helpless! You never realized what it was like to be there only for healing, to know you weigh the group down and hearing it when your back is turned! You never knew what it was like for the love of your life to call you a 'useless piece of garbage who only heals bruises and grazes and not real wounds' and try desperately not to cry, to not let your 'friends' see your weakness. You never knew that the internal strength you have, you had to hide beneath a 'frail' body." She said and by that point she had completely let Ichigo free and was now pacing the room.

"Orihime, I lost my powers, I was completely helpless for six months, then I was betrayed by the people who helped me. I may not know what it's like to be always referred to as the 'weakest link' but I do know what it feels like to be helpless. And that night, when I said those hurtful words, I was drunk with Renji." Ichigo said, sounding like a Zen master, yet he was still completely dense

The calm soothing tone only enraged Orihime further. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA! YOU MAY HAVE LOST YOUR POWERS BUT I DIDN'T! I CONTINUALLY HAD TO HEAL PEOPLE AND FOREVER BE EXHAUSTED BUT I WOULD PUT A SMILE ON MY FACE AND BE ALL CHIRPY AND HAPPY! AND YOUR SUCH A DENSE BASTARD! YOU REALLY ARE! YOU PROBABLY STILL WOULDN'T REALIZE IT EVEN IF I TOLD YOU TO YOUR DAMN FACE!" She yelled and her hands balled into fists, her eyes blazing and her hair crackling around her as the wind from the open window swirled around Orihime, soothing her and calming her heated emotions.

"Orihime.. what are you trying to tell me?" Ichigo asked, completely and utterly lost.

She fought the urge to punch him and make him lose all his teeth. "How many years we had been friends and you could never figure it out once whereas so many others had it all figured. That I loved you in our teenage years." Orihime said plainly, as if discussing the weather, her mood swing had finally past and now she was watching Ichigo and his stunned form.

"Y-you..love...me?" Ichigo asked.

"_Loved. _The feeling is gone. Trust me." She said, knowing it wasn't completely true but she would be damned if she wasn't going to let him suffer.

"Orihime...I never knew." His gorgeous brown eyes stared into hers, desperately trying to defrost her icy heart.

No luck.

"That's obvious. Now, I want you out of my apartment Ichigo. I want to sleep and your not making it easier, now fuck off." She said rudely and pushed him toward the door, letting him stutter and carry on as she closed the door in his face, locking it so there wouldn't be any unexpected surprises.

Then she heard his retreating footsteps and she did something she had never allowed herself to do. She called Tatsuki and cried over the phone.

* * *

**Hey guys! RIKOREN here!**

**Sooo, what did you think? I know I said action but this is much better, Orihime finally vents at Ichigo and confesses her teenage feelings. Will Ichigo finally understand or will he be a stupid-ass berry-head again? Find out in the next chapter or _Cold Heart._**

**HUGE SHOUTOUT to Nypsy! For helping me put this amazing idea into action and to all you amazing and beautiful IchiHime fans, you people rock! I love you all!  
**

**Arigato!  
Review, Follow, and whatever :P **

**RIKOREN :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _I hope you enjoy this story as much as I will writing it. If you do not like these pairings, or you do not like the character plots, then do not read._

**DISCLAIMER:** _All is owned by Tite Kubo._]

* * *

_**CHAPTER 5**_

_**A Hurt Heart. A Broken Nose.  
**_

* * *

Ichigo was hammered.

Orihime's revelation of her love scared him, but at the same time, he was filled with elation.

Ichigo stumbled towards her apartment door and bashed it with his fists. "Open up, Himeee!" He squealed like a pig. Vodka, tequila and beer soaked breath wafted around the air around him.

The door wrenched open and Ichigo lost his balance from the door, and fell into Orihime's large, soft bosom. "_HIMEEEEEEEEE_!" He yelled and wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning her around.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU LUNATIC!" Orihime screamed, punching at his head and he stumbled.

Uh-oh.

"Himeee, I feel dizzy..." Ichigo said and he dropped Orihime unceremoniously to the floor and she landed on her butt.

"Owwww!" She whined and then Ichigo toppled over, falling to the ground like a wooden plank.

"Ehhh..." Ichigo groaned and lay on her floor, like a statue. His breath permeated the peaceful air and made her nose wrinkle at the scent. He stunk like vodka and beer. And she never wanted to smell that fatal brew again.

"Ichigo, you have to get up, your going home right now." Orihime said, looking at Ichigo's relaxed form. Orihime had never seen him this relaxed. Never

"No, HimeHime. Rukia never treats me like you do." He said and cuddled up to her, the movement made her heart unthaw a tiny bit.

"Ichigo, I treat you like shit, Rukia treats you with respect and kindness." Orihime said, looking into his glazed brown eyes.

"No..she lie and use me for money I make as doctor. But you.. you're up the front with me. You no hold back your feelings and you help Tatsuki even though you 'bad girl'. Even if you no have feelings for me. Let me stay the night." Ichigo said, almost sounding sober. But Orihime knew better. Ichigo would have never opened himself up like that if he was sober. He'd stay the unreachable person and scowl his gentleness off. And his sentences would be actually right.

This Ichigo was intoxicated to the point where he could vomit and he wouldn't notice.

"Ichigo?" Orihime said softly, getting up and slowly dragging him to the bed.

"Yes, Orihimeee?" Ichigo sang, swaying his body side to side, which didn't help Orihime at all.

"Never, ever, call me HimeHime again."Orihime said blandly and laid him on the bed.

Ichigo didn't respond.

"Ichigo?"

No response.

Orihime looked down at him, to see his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful that for one second, she considered joining him. But she steeled herself. No. He needed to make up for what he's done to her. It may be childish to have grudge but she didn't care. She was going to get her payback one way or another.

Orihime wrestled him out of his top and tugged off his jeans without waking him. The next obstacle she faced was his shoes and socks. She took them off quickly and washed her hands. Laying the sheets over him, she went to the next room and let him sleep undisturbed. She had half a mind to roll him over on the floor but didn't. She was going to make him so guilty.

Orihime made the couch a respectable bed and laid in it, sighing.

Her eyes started to droop and in no time at all, Orihime Inoue, the perfect sweet kind girl, turned into a tough cold bitch, allowed herself to sleep.

* * *

Ichigo dreamed he was in a sweet smelling meadow, there were daisies and birds chirping somewhere nearby.

He turned to look into a mirror, he walked closer to his reflection and noticed several different things:

One: he never wore a white kimono with a black sash as a Soul Reaper.

Two: He never had that big a smile.

Three: He didn't have chalk white skin and black nails.

Four: He didn't have a blue tongue.

Five: His eyes weren't a sickening yellow colour.

Six: His voice wasn't high-pitched.

_'My turn King.' _

The reflection disappeared and now, Ichigo was trapped in the mirror. The squealing maniacal laughter chilled his bones. _'Now, to have fun with Queenie.' _Hollow Ichigo said and grinned and he dissolved as he took over Ichigo's body, leaving Ichigo screaming and bashing against the unyielding glass.

Ichigo was helpless.

* * *

Hichigo looked out into the sky and tasted the peculiar yet delicious flavour of a particular tasty soul. He almost devoured Orihime, but one look at that perfect innocent face stirred up other parts of his body which embarrassed him.

"Oh Queenie, it's time to play." He said and laughed, his pale orange hair spiked as usual, but resting long against his back.

Hichigo ran to the house and opened the door. "Oh, honey. I'm home." He called out, schooling his features into a perfect Ichigo scowl.

Rukia walked downstairs rather mussed and wide-eyed. "Did you start the fun without me, dear?" Hichigo asked. His yellow eyes glinting eerily against the soft light of the lamp.

"Ichigo...are you okay?" A simple question which required no answer. Hichigo just walked upstairs, to hear rustling and he laughed in that maniacal tone before racing upstairs and into the bedroom to see Renji with his pants on.

"Well, well, well. Caught in the act." Hichigo said, a cruel smile stretched his lips as he dropped the human look. Every single odd feature of Hichigo showed.

Renji's eyes widened in fear. "How did you escape Ichigo's mind?" He asked, catching on quickly.

"Oh, it was easy. As berry-king got hammered, I took my time and carefully conserved all of my strength and when Ichigo was asleep, I took over his body. Simple. Easy. Clear." Hichigo explained. "You've hurt King, and King has hurt Orihime. It's all up to me to fix it. And the old man."

"What? Orihime is back?" Renji asked, looking over Hichigo's shoulder. "When were you going to tell me this Rukia? Was she the one who knocked out your two teeth?" He asked.

"Yes and I wasn't going to tell you because I'm going to make her suffer even more." The malice in Rukia's voice stunned Renji into silence. He didn't even see Hichigo's foot connecting with his face.

"Bwaaah!" The muffled noise sounded before Renji fell to the floor, Rukia running to his aid. Hichigo jumped out the window, feeling better after breaking Renji's nose.

"Now, to go to the old man and then to King's precious Orihime. She's playing hard-to-get. Little minx." Hichigo said to himself as he soared through the air to the Kurosaki residence.

* * *

**Hey guys! RIKOREN here!  
**

**So, what do you think of this one? Dark Ichigo has finally revealed himself! Will he fix things or only make them worse? **

**Find out in the next chapter of _Cold Heart_.**

**Review, Follow, Favourite. **

**RIKOREN :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _I hope you enjoy this story as much as I will writing it. If you do not like these pairings, or you do not like the character plots, then do not read._

**DISCLAIMER:** _All is owned by Tite Kubo._

* * *

**_CHAPTER 6_**

**_The Forbidden Quest._**

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki walked along the deserted streets of Karakura town, his mind trying to make sense of the problem Hichigo presented him with. It didn't really help him much when his son was trapped in his own mind and his Hollow had taken control of his body. Nothing seemed to make sense and now his brain started to pound with the overload of information.

"Mr Kurosaki! Mr Kurosaki!" Isshin faintly heard his name being called, turning his head. He saw young Tatsuki Arisawa running towards him with a concerned look marring her pretty face.

"Hello, Tatsuki! How are ya?!" He said, planting his trademark goofy grin on his face, saluting her in the Isshin Kurosaki fashion.

"I need your help! Orihime isn't answering her phone and neither is Ichigo!" She said, clutching said device in her left hand. Isshin was surprised that it hadn't broken with the force she was exuding.

"I don't know Tatsuki, it _is _pretty late, they're probably asleep." He shrugged one shoulder. "Ichigo and Orihime are grown adults now, Tatsuki." Saying that to Tatsuki was trying to tell a vegan that they should eat meat.

"They're irresponsible jackasses is what they are! They won't fess up their feelings about one another. Orihime is too hellbound on getting Ichigo back for what he said about her and Ichigo is too stupid to figure out his own feelings!" Tatsuki fairly screamed, venting her frustration through her voice.

Isshin mentally agreed. Ichigo was an idiot most of the time and Orihime was just as stubborn as he was. It was a tough mix. "Well, Tatsuki, it's time to bring out the old Kurosaki charm! We'll get Ichigo and Orihime to go on a date with themselves!" Isshin started jumping around like a 5 year old waiting for his chocolate ice cream.

"Err, Mr Kurosaki? Haven't you listened to me? Or to anyone? They would rather die than go out on a date with each other!" Tatsuki stated, running her hands through her spiky hair.

"Not if they think it's with us. I'll tell Ichigo to meet me at the Guardian Princess hotel and you tell Orihime that your going to meet her there. Sheer perfection."

Tatsuki had to agree, it was the perfect plan. Orihime would go if Tatsuki was involved and Ichigo would go if his father asked him to. "Okay, I agree. Tomorrow night, 7:30 at the private room. You'll handle the financials and Ichigo?" Tatsuki was all business.

"Yuuup!" Isshin squealed like an excited puppy.

"Then it's set."

* * *

Ichigo sat down at the table, waiting for his father to show up. He said 7:30 sharp and it's now 7:45. He ran his hand through his unruly hair and stretched in the table.

His dad asking him to dinner was a good thing, he could tell him everything. Everything. How he had arrived drunk to Orihime's house and basically just reopened her wounds, she probably remembered the time when he opened his big fat mouth and Hichigo took over, ruining everything between himself and Orihime.

He could tell his dad everything about Rukia, how she had been cheating and using him all that time.

The double doors opened and Ichigo stood respectfully as he waited for his father to enter.

What he had not expected was Orihime, in a beautiful black dress that clung to every curve like a second skin, black heels to match. The black colour set off her perfect alabaster skin, her gray eyes shining and her auburn orange hair in a twisting bun upon her head, a few of the silky tendrils escaped its tie and flowed down her face like a stream of sun-kissed satin.

"I'm sorry for being late, Tatsuki but I couldn't get a cab and when I finally got one it-" As Orihime looked up from her bag, her eyes widened as she looked at Ichigo. "Kurosaki.." She whispered.

Since when did Orihime call him Kurosaki? Then he remembered the last day he saw her, he vaguely recalled her saying: _'When I was angry with Sora, I used to call him by our last name. I've always done that when I was angry with someone. I 'd always call them by their last names.' _He remembered that and now his heart stuttered, she must have been very angry with him.

Those bastards! Orihime thought Tatsuki was going to meet her for dinner and Ichigo thought the same about his dad. They set this entire thing up!

"Orihime, we should talk."

"I have nothing to say to you, you beast." Her voice was like poison, stabbing at his heart.

A beast? Did she really just call Ichigo a beast? Did he affect her that much that she would go so far as to call him an animal? "Orihime, please," He begged her. "Allow me the chance to explain myself to you. Please." Ichigo looked at her, his brown eyes uncharacteristcally shiny.

Orihime sighed and sat down, she refused to feel guilty at his hurt expression.

Hichigo stirred. _'Oh, King. You have your work cut out for you, idiot. You know what happened with Rukia and Renji, you heard Rukia. She's gonna get revenge on Orihime. Figure something out jackass, or I will.' _Ichigo coughed slightly as Hichigo started to play with his bodily functions. And not in a good way.

"Orihime, I want to say I'm sorry. For everything I have done to you, I want to make it up to you in anyway I can. Please let me help and try to fix our relationship." Ichigo looked at her, every single pore on his skin radiating a pleading aura.

"Ichigo, how can I forgive you? After what you've said to me, after what you're friends have done to me, I want nothing to do with any of you. I'm sick of everything you do and what you try to make me do. I stopped my healing powers for a reason. The only person I trust is Tasuki."

_'Oh, your fucked King. Let me out. I'll smooth things over, trust me. If she likes bad things, then she'll love me.' _Hichigo's voice was lulling, hypnotic. A plethora of relaxing and cooling off a few hours.

Ichigo was stuck in the mirror again as Hichigo took over.

* * *

**Hey! RIKOREN here!**

**Before I do anything, I just want to address a small problem. At the start of these chapters, I have written that if you did not like the plot or the pairings then do not read this fic. I am sorry if I have misleaded you in anyway about this fic being IchiRuki. I apologise, but what i do not like, are reviews that can be hurtful. FanFiction is not just a story on the manga or the animations, books, movies tv-shows, etc. It is about freeing your creativity and your deepest thoughts. I personally like my story, otherwise I wouldn't have posted this. This is just my statement on an earlier review. I am not personally aiming this at anybody, but this is not just happening to me. It is happening to other people and it hurts them too. My advise to you is, if you have something negative to say, please phrase it in a way where it will not hurt the person, but rather make them reconsider the fact that they may have done something different. But fellow IchiHime authors, be strong and do not take it to heart, keep the story the way you want it and never change the way it should be written.**

**Now, that my little speech is out of the way, thank you for all those who have stood by me, no matter how twisted my story may become. And thank you for being honest and upfront those who do not like my fics. It only means I can become stronger and more immune to worse reviews. **

**Well, Hichigo is back people! And now, he has Orihime in front of him. **

**One badgirl one badboy. What will the turn out be?**

**And thank you again. Your reviews, whether positive or negative, will be taken into consideration :)**

**RIKOREn XP**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _I hope you enjoy this story as much as I will writing it. If you do not like these pairings, or you do not like the character plots, then do not read._

**DISCLAIMER:** _All is owned by Tite Kubo._

* * *

**_CHAPTER 7_**

**_A Tango of Two Souls._**

* * *

Orihime stared at him confused. Ichigo had never called her 'Princess' before. What was going on with him now?

Hichigo stared at Orihime, a dark smile crossing his features, marring Ichigo's normally handsome face, twisting it into a darker beauty. More majestic and evil.

Orihime soon realized something different about Ichigo. The dark smile that curved his lips.

His hollow!

Orihime's hands flew up to her ear lobe where she kept Sora's magical hairpins, ready to attack at a moments notice.

"Please, princess, I don't wanna fight. I'm here to talk to you about Berry-King." He spoke in the grating tone of his, making Orihime shiver in fear.

"Why?" She spat the word and she let her hand fall slowly from her ear.

"Because he's a jackass and he won't tell you his feelings because he thinks you won't care for him anymore." Hichigo explained nonchalantly, but his eyes assessed Orihime very carefully, the way her eyes widened when she looked up at him, the way her body temperature rose when she was near him, the way she fidgeted with the ends of her silky hair.

The signs were still there. She still wanted him. Even if she wasn't aware of it and she was still keen on her revenge.

Hichigo stood up and he held out his hand for her as a slow piano solo filled the room with its mournful melody. Orihime shook her head but Hichigo didn't move from his place in front of her.

"I don't want to dance." She says as her temperature spiked even higher.

Hichigo sighed impatiently and grabbed her, tugging her to the dance floor and pulled her amazing body to his and he started to sway with her in his arms.

"Hichigo!" She gasped, her body trying to pull free from his fierce grasp upon her waist.

"You want to talk? Lets talk then, my sweet bad princess." Hichigo said and he pressed her arms on his shoulders, their embrace intimate and that of a lovers encirclement.

"I don't want to talk, I want to leave, right now." The venom in her words had no affect on him. His smile just got bigger and his handsome face soon became adjacent to hers. Their lips so close. He heard her heartbeat speed up, though the hardness in her eyes surprised him.

_'Amazing, she is resistant to me mentally, even though she wants me physically..." _Ichigo summarized in Hichigo's head.

Hichigo spun them around the dancefloor. Making sure she was absolutely pressed against him the entire time they danced to the piano keys. Hichigo watched Orihime's every move. The way her hair spiraled through the air as they whirled around. Her gray eyes searched into his, not finding anything.

"Why do you defy your feelings for us when it is so obvious, princess?" Hichigo said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Orihime's expression turned into one of outrage.

Good.

"How dare you!? Your not even human you disgusting creature! I would never love you even if you were the last _Hollow _on Earth! And as for you Ichigo! You better be damn well careful! I will never forgive you for what you've done to me! You're such a sissy!"

Ichigo fought against the mirror, breaking the glass and taking control over his body.

He had enough of being blamed for every little thing that's happened to her.

"You want to see power?! You want to see rage!?" He yelled at her, the wild primal look in his eyes surprised her. Was this Ichigo?

His fingers gripped the flesh of her upper arms hard, probably creating bruises and Orihime tried to pulled away but he was too strong, the power coursed through his veins and pulsed into his heart. Ichigo pulled her close and crashed his lips to hers in a violent kiss.

Orihime gasped from the sudden force on her lips, when her mouth opened, his tongue invaded the warm, wet caverns. His anger and lust ruling his thoughts.

Then something magical happened.

Orihime moaned and her tongue played with his forcefully, loving the pain from her lips and the pleasure his tongue was making.

She loved the force, she loved his mouth, she loved it all.

Ichigo's free hand wound into her hair and tugged hard on it.

_'Very impressive King. Soon she won't know the difference between you and me.' _Hichigo spoke softly, jolting Ichigo from his state.

Ichigo wrenched his lips back and untangled his hand from her hair.

Orihime's senses returned to her, the bruising of her arms and lips, her mussed hair and curvaceous body pressed against his.

Not good.

Orihime stumbled back and screwed her hand into a fist, punching Ichigo straight in the cheek, watching him fall to the floor. The violence helped her somewhat. She would give him the satisfaction of knowing that she enjoyed it. She'll just make it a pity kiss. That will work.

Orihime grabbed her purse and hurried out of the private room, catching a taxi and she sped off.

Ichigo lay there, groaning in pain, touching his cheek. "Ah!" he exclaimed, the hit was hard, and precise. Tatsuki had taught Orihime well. That would surely bruise.

_'Nice King. You're getting to her. This is a very good start. Soon, she won't be able to resist us.' _

He had to agree with his Hollow. If Ichigo got to kiss Orihime like that one more time. It would be good.

* * *

**Hey guys! RIKOREN here!**

**Here is my new chapter. **

**Wasnt a tango but it was a damn good dance if I do say so myself.**

**Thank you to all my followers and to everyone who has stood by me with all the crazy crap!**

**Arigato!**

**RIKOREN :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** _I hope you enjoy this story as much as I will writing it. If you do not like these pairings, or you do not like the character plots, then do not read._

**DISCLAIMER:** _All is owned by Tite Kubo._

* * *

**_CHAPTER 8  
_**

**_A Painful Reminder. A Deadly Force. A Passionate Night._**

* * *

As Ichigo soon recovered, he remembered the rage on his father's and Tatsuki's side for interfering with his life, but if they hadn't, he probably never would have kissed Orihime like that. Or even touched her. He should thank them.

_'Well, King. It's time you and I had a chat about our new found Queenie.' _Hichigo's voice drifted lazily into Ichigo's mind and he sighed, knowing he had to face his alter ego sooner or later. Ichigo soon walked into the apartment he was staying at, after Rukia's escapade, and his Hollow confirming his suspicions, he had moved out and had filed for a divorce. Of course, this would blemish Rukia's untainted stellar reputation as a Noble of the Kuchiki clan. Byakuya would be displeased if he heard about this, and Rukia was on bended knee, pleading with him to forgive her.

Ichigo turned his back with his things and walked out of her life and created a new one.

Ichigo closed the door behind him, walking to the bedroom and fell on the bed, rumpling the neat duvet. "Alright already!" He exclaimed as Hichigo proceeded his mental torture. Ichigo soon opened his mind and fell into his inner world.

"Ichigo.. how nice of you to drop by!" Hichigo called out from one of the tall buildings that made Ichigo's world.

"What is it? I do want to sleep you know. And I don't appreciate you trashing them!" Ichigo yelled, his expression turning into one of annoyance.

Hichigo laughed, so much different from Ichigo's. "Well, Berry-Boy, you did well with Queenie. She likes that your rough with her. Wouldn't have guessed that Orihime still likes _you _if I hadn't witnessed her physical reaction to your body." The words spoken were ones of contempt and malice.

Hichigo's jealously only made Ichigo happier. "Why didn't you tell me she still liked me you asshole?!" Ichigo now yelled, having heard this new information of his sweet Orihime.

"Well, Ichigo, you're too much of an idiot to figure it out yourself." Hichigo said bluntly.

Ichigo was ready to strangle the Hollow.

"You bastard!" Ichigo snarled.

"Orihime wants you Ichigo. She wants you to be bad to her. She wants to be dominated by someone other than her own emotions." Hichigo explained suddenly serious. He looked sincere, not his usual pompous and sadistic self.

He truly liked Orihime.

"Will she let me see her tonight?" Ichigo asked, seeking his Hollow out for information.

"What, do I look like a gypsy to you? Go to her and find out." Hichigo said and pushed Ichigo out of his inner world.

Ichigo got up and changed into jeans and a tank top, running out of the apartment with his phone, texting Tatsuki and his dad. _*Thank yo__u.* _

He ran to the empty cab and told the driver the directions, they pulled away from the apartment building and they took off to Orihime's home.

_'Remember Ichigo, what happened in the past, will always haunt you in the future.' _Zangetsu's deep voice flitted across his mind, disappearing into the recesses as he pondered that painful reminder of that night with Renji.

The night he lost Orihime to him forever.

* * *

"You see? All it was, was just her using him. She cheated on him and now she wants revenge."

"I see.."

"You must help us. She cannot be controlled, I beg of you. Punish me for my wrongdoings, but please, show Rukia mercy."

"I shall punish you as I shall punish Rukia. Her reckless actions are a disgrace and I should cast her out. But Hisana would never forgive me if I dared. I will settle for her to be punished in the right way. Though you, Renji Abarai, shall face my Zanpakuto."

"No Captain Kuchiki!"

"Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The calm voice of Byakuya Kuchiki was thwarted by the roar of the thousand tiny blades heading straight for Renji who was unarmed and unprepared.

"NOOOOOOO!" Renji screamed, bracing himself and shielding his body as best his could.

The pain the blades promised never came.

Was he dead?

Was he chopped into little tiny pieces it was that quick?

Renji slowly lifted his redhead up and looked at the swarming pink blades that flew around him in a circle. "Let this be a warning, Renji. If you dare be a part of Rukia's schemes again, I will kill you. Do you understand me?" Byakuya's voice was a deathly chill. Nobody would ever want to be caught in _that _blizzard.

"Yes Captain Kuchiki!" Renji bowed, not wanting to meet his Captain's emotionless eyes.

"Do not tell Rukia of this interaction."

Then Senbonzakura as well as Byakuya disappeared and Renji flopped to the floor, shaking in fear, but with new purpose. He would never hurt his friends ever again just because Rukia knew how to manipulate him with threats to her brother. Now there was no way he would go along with anything anymore. Even if he did love her.

Byakuya Kuchiki was a deadly force to never be reckoned with.

* * *

It was 12:30 PM by the time Ichigo got to the hotel.

He was hot, bothered and he needed Orihime.

Ichigo paid the taxi driver and walked into the building, heading into the elevator and pressed the floor where Orihime is.

As the elevator passed the floors that were not selected, Ichigo began to replay the events of restaurant in his mind.

She had definitely liked the kiss, she had liked it even more when he had let the fire burn inside of him. The fire he desperately tried to keep hidden. But when Orihime insulted him, he just blew up. The fire let loose, his blood was like lava.

Then there was that minor detail when she had punched the shit out of him. Ichigo gingerly touched the forming bruise, wincing slightly at the pain it brought. That was going to swell.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Ichigo strode to Orihime's room and he bashed on the door, his body burning with that same lava, except it wasn't anger.

It was lust.

The door jerked open and Orihime stood there with only her underwear on, her hair all tangled and her doe gray eyes bleary as if she had been sleeping. "Ichi-" She started to say but Ichigo waltzed into the room, his shirt half undone, the top button to his pants unbuttoned and his hair mussed. His hands framed her face and he kissed her with all the passion he had.

Orihime never fought him off. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back deeply, her tongue battling his in a duel.

It may have not been the same animalistic rage he had experienced earlier, but the passion held that primitive quality. And Orihime loved every second of it.

Ichigo backed her against the wall and the door closed, leaving Orihime and Ichigo in their own world of love, anger, release and passion.

* * *

Clothes strewn across the floor, objects and furniture thrown haphazardly across the room, moonlight streaming in from the half open window.

The only sound was the panting of the spent and sated couple cuddled into the bed.

"Orihime.." Ichigo began but Orihime pressed her finger against his lips.

"Shhh, lets not talk..." Orihime said in such a gentle voice, it threw even Hichigo into a state of shock and surprise.

_'Wow, King. You really laid it on thick. She better kick your ass to the curb as soon as daylight dawns.' _

Ichigo smiled and Orihime cuddled into him. _'You know what? I wouldn't take her any other way.' _Ichigo said to Hichigo in his mind and he closed his eyes, falling asleep with Orihime tucked safely in his arms.

* * *

"Brother! You must believe me! Ichigo has been cheating on me this whole time! Why would I lie to you Brother?" Rukia pleaded with Byakuya on bended knee, her hands raised in submission and mercy.

"I did not ask why you would lie. I did not even ask anything about Ichigo or his choice of actions. Your reaction to my presence and your choice of opening dialogue just enhances your guilty conscious. Of course, you aren't guilty about Ichigo or your less than ladylike approach to Renji. I should cast you out of the Kuchiki clan. But your late sister would never forgive me. But push me once more, Rukia, and I will banish you from the Soul Society, banish you from the Kuchiki clan and I will make you live your life in the Hueco Mundo. Do you understand me?" Byakuya's threats made her heart race and her blood run cold.

If Rukia was scared of anybody, it was Byakuya. "Yes, Brother." Came her submissive response.

Byakuya left without another word. Rukia straightened from her posture. She couldn't let Orihime win this. This would not let this happen. Orihime would suffer the wrath of her Sode no Shirayuki.

And Ichigo will be alone once again. but she couldn't let Byakuya find out, and no doubt Renji had blabbed to him. She couldn't trust him with her plans.

Who could she trust?

* * *

**HEY!**

**RIKOREN here!**

**How did you like this chapter of "Cold Heart"? Orihime's heart is unthawing and Rukia's is freezing. Who's will wind up with a sword through it? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Arigato!**

**RIKOREN :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _I hope you enjoy this story as much as I will writing it. If you do not like these pairings, or you do not like the character plots, then do not read._

**DISCLAIMER:** _All is owned by Tite Kubo._

* * *

**_CHAPTER 9_**

**_Ichigo's Twin?_**

* * *

Orihime woke up to the sunlight bathing her in the sweet glow. The plethora of wonderful feelings captivated her body and soul, she turned and faced the window, letting her body soak up the healing rays of warmth. Then something barred her from the rays, making her body feel cold.

"Hey!" She yelled defensively, sitting up to tear through the object or person who had disturbed her morning glow.

"Hey, yourself." A deep husky voice answered her. Her nerves went wild with the ardor in that voice.

"I-Ichigo... wait, what are you doing here? NAKED?" She screamed, the nights performances hadn't reached her conscious state of mind yet.

"Orihime, are you feeling alright? Don't you remember what we did at all?" He asked and plonked his butt on her bed, next to her, she averted her eyes.

Orihime desperately tried to remember last nights events, but her mind came up blank.

"We made love, Orihime. You must remember that. You weren't even drunk!" Ichigo said, pulling on his jeans.

Orihime sat up quickly. "Holy crap!" She yelled as she remembered everything. The kissing, the touching, the other..things.

Then she heard a slight beeping. Orihime had no alarm clock and her phone didn't have an alarm on it. She didn't even have a digital watch. Orihime still looked around for the confounded beeping. Ichigo dug into the front pocket of his pants and found the beeper.

By this point, Orihime's hands were curled up into iron fists and her face screwed into a scowl. She wanted to break the stupid thing.

"Oh crap! It's the hospital! Emergency." He explained and before she could even blink, Ichigo brought his lips to hers and kissed her so deeply and so passionately that all she could do was kiss him back.

"Bye Orihime! I'll see you later!" Ichigo ran out, looking like a runway model as he pulled on his shirt, his hair all mussed and even more spiky than usual, the shaggy way it formed along his neck and collarbone only made him even more desirable.

The door closed and Orihime was once again left alone. Orihime sighed. _'Time to get up and find Tatsuki.' _She got up and had a long shower.

After her shower, Orihime soon towel-dried her hair and dried her body, getting dressed in ripped jeans and a white tanktop that strangled her breasts, pulling on an undone red checkered shirt and black boots, she pulled her damp hair up and put it in a messy bun, walking out to journey the streets of Karakura town.

Which meant just finding Tatsuki.

* * *

Orihime got some breakfast on the way to Tatsuki's apartment, the bread roll was fantastic, she added a little red bean paste and that was just the icing on the cake, so to speak. She picked Tatsuki up. The woman looked fantastic, she had completely healed from her malnourishment and now she looked her million dollar self again.

She was so going to pay now.

"You! How dare you lie to me!?" Orihime exploded, her face scrunching into a perfect Ichigo Kurosaki scowl.

"Whoa Orihime! Calm down!" Tatsuki said, raising her hands in submission.

"YOU LIED TO ME AND LEFT ME WITH ICHIGO!" She screamed, civilians turning their heads to see what was going on with all of Orihime's screaming.

"Orihime, shut up!" Tatsuki said and grabbed Orihime's arm, pulling her away from the gawking audience that had crowded around them. "Did you sleep with him?" Tatsuki asked in a low voice.

Orihime turned pink and she looked away, unable to meet Tatsuki's gaze from her bold question. "Maybe.."

Tatsuki gasped. "You did!"

Orihime continued to look away while Tatsuki laughed in joy.

After the typical banter and discussion of Ichigo's sexual prowess, they went to the park and walked along the pond. There, in front of them, stood a tall man with a fedora hat covering his facial features, in a gray suit. Orihime was drawn to him, something about him that she had to know.

She needed to know who he was.

The man carried himself with Ichigo's easy grace. His presence was like Ichigo's fierce fighting spirit. His body was almost the same as Ichigo's lean muscular build.

Orihime stood up, Tatsuki's talking a mere faint whisper as she walked toward the mysterious man. Maybe her mind was just playing tricks on her because she had just been with Ichigo. Nonetheless, she had to know who this man was.

"Excuse me," Orihime called, walking closer and closer to the male.

His head turned slightly, an indication that he heard her.

"I couldn't help but ask. You seem like someone I know. Are you their relative?" Orihime asked in the nicest voice as possible, sounding just like her old self.

"You could say that. I'm looking for Isshin Kurosaki." The man lifted his fedora and black spiky hair and piercing blue eyes greeted her, he looked exactly like Ichigo, except an older version. "I'm Kaien Shiba." The man stated his name and grinned playfully at Orihime.

Orihime's eyes widened, she knew that name. Rukia's former lieutenant. Ganju's brother. The Shiba Clan.

"Mr Kurosaki.."

"Yeah, Isshin Kurosaki is my older cousin. Any idea where I can find him?" Kaien asked, looking at Orihime with kind eyes.

"K-Kurosaki Clinic.." She stuttered, staring at the raven haired man.

"Cool. Thanks." He said and walked away. Orihime stood there, stunned.

But hadn't Kaien Shiba died when Rukia was still a new Soul Reaper?

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I've been pretty busy! **

**I wanted to ask you guys something: Should I continue with Orihime's Letter Revelations and One Guardian?**

**And what do you think of this chapter? I'm rather proud of myself! :P**

** .Favourite.**

**Arigato**

**RIKOREN xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** _I hope you enjoy this story as much as I will writing it. If you do not like these pairings, or you do not like the character plots, then do not read._

**DISCLAIMER:** _All is owned by Tite Kubo._

* * *

**_CHAPTER 10_**

**_Reincarnated?_**

* * *

Isshin stared at Kaien as if he was a ghost, his usual goofy face darkened with seriousness and sorrow. _'How is Kaien alive? How can this be?' _Isshin plagued himself with questions as his so-called dead cousin stood right before him.

"Hey, Isshin! Long time no see." Kaien called, his fiery grin reminding Isshin of Ichigo and Kaien's sister, Kukaku.

"Kaien, I thought you were dead. What brings you back to The World of the _Living?_" Isshin asked business-like.

"I don't know. I thought I was dead too. Then I woke up one morning and I was in The World of the Living. I decided to go for a walk and this pretty redhead stopped me. She seemed pretty shaken up, though. As if she saw a ghost." Kaien shrugged and sat down on the table, posing in a lazy stance that Isshin always adopted. "She said I looked a lot like someone she knew, dunno who that is." He said, his voice sounded almost tired but too lazy and that angered Isshin that Kaien was so laid back about his sudden appearance.

If a Hollow was doing this, then he was doing a damn good job of perfecting Kaien's personality.

"Yeah. That redhead is Orihime Inoue. My son's girlfriend or whatever you want to call them. It's pretty complicated." Isshin looked into Kaien's blue eyes, blue eyes that seemed kind and warm, he would have spotted a Hollow's hunger for a Soul anywhere, but there was no trace of that in their cerulean depths. "And I don't know if you are ghost, a Hollow pretending to be my cousin or you're just as much a pain in the ass as you were before." Isshin commented.

"HEY! I was a sweet unbridled delight of a child. You were a spoiled brat!" Kaien shot back.

"At least I was the older one! And I was not a brat you bastard! You were certainly not an unbridled delight! You were the worst baby I ever looked after. You TORE MY SOUL REAPER UNIFORM IN HALF! _WHILE I WAS WEARING IT!" _Isshin screamed, standing up and looking down at Kaien, his body rigid and as straight as a board.

Kaien stood now. "I was a beautiful child, and that Soul Reaper uniform? Big deal. You had more in stock."

"_ALL THOSE GIRLS WERE WATCHING WHEN YOU DID! THEY RAN OFF LAUGHING. I WAS SO EMBARRASSED!" _Isshin screamed, his hands curling into fists.

Kaien looked into Isshin's eyes and his faced was screwed into a scowl.

"Hey, Dad! You in here?" A familiar voice called out, and by the sound of things, that voice was a pissed off Ichigo.

* * *

Rukia lay down on her bed as she planned out her next attack. She would have to get Orihime alone, and from her new source, her bedding Ichigo would only be another obstacle she would have to face as now Ichigo would be only more inclined to protect her.

The letter from Byakuya flitted from her fingers to the floor, its contents stating that he now had the permission from Central 46 to remove her from the employment of the Soul Society and her Soul Reaping duties if she harmed Ichigo or Orihime at all. At least they hadn't included their friends.

That was their downfall.

Attacking Orihime's best friend Tatsuki would be exactly the leverage Rukia needed for Orihime to meet her fate.

Rukia changed into her Soul Reaper form and walked Flash-Stepped away from her house that she had once shared with Ichigo.

* * *

Tatsuki walked toward her apartment with a big smile blazing her face.

She was happy that Orihime and Ichigo finally had that conversation in the sheets. Mr Kurosaki is in for the ride of his life when Ichigo gets his hands on him. Thank god Tatsuki was only friends with Ichigo, and not related in any way.

It never mattered what Tatsuki did that made Orihime mad. She could never stay mad at Tatsuki for long and mainly was only for a matter of minutes.

The short, spiky-haired woman jumped in the air and fist pumped the sky. The excitement and elation Tatsuki felt was amazing, and this was just the beginning for her.

"JUHAKU!" An enraged voice pierced the now chilly night air.

Tatsuki whirled around and the last thing she saw was the ice crawling its way towards her.

It was the last thing Tatsuki saw before she was encased in what seemed like her nightmares. She felt her body numb from the cold and all she wanted was Death to claim her.

"Now, Tatsuki, all we need is for Orihime to find you. I know what you're thinking. '_Why is she doing this?' _I can surely tell you. Orihime was the centre of attention. She was the one everybody loved. The one everybody wanted to protect and keep safe. And all I wanted was to be as beautiful as she is. To be just as cherished. I gave up my own dreams of being with Renji, because I needed to teach Orihime a lesson. I stole Ichigo away from her for that specific reason. I made her get out of town because I wanted to be cherished!" Rukia screamed, her eyes filling with delicate tears. The pain and sorrow cut through her petite body like a white-hot knife slicing through butter._  
_

_'This doesn't make your actions innocent, Rukia." _Tatsuki spoke in her mind, even though Rukia couldn't hear and Tatsuki was frozen in layer upon layer of magical ice from a Soul Reaper Zanpakuto.

"Let's see if Orihime comes to your aid. She would be a true friend if she did." Rukia spoke smugly.

Tatsuki knew Orihime would rush straight to her apartment if Tatsuki didn't answer her cellphone. _'No Orihime! Don't come here! Stay put! Please for your own life and Ichigo's, stay where you are!" _Tatsuki's mind screamed, the agony that her best friend might be killed of a jealous brat would ruin her.

Everything the gang had built, would be destroyed in one night.

* * *

Orihime picked up her phone and gave Tatsuki a call.

No answer.

Orihime tried again and again and no success with trying to get into contact with Tatsuki. Her heart beat a million times a minute and Orihime was out the door in a flash.

_'Tatsuki! Tatsuki!' _

Her feet carried her as fast as she could possibly run.

"TATSUKI!"

* * *

**Hey guys, RIKOREN here! I know its been a long time but I finally did it!**

**Sooooooo, what do you guys think? I've been pretty busy and it's not as long as I hoped but I hope you guys enjoy it and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**ARIGATO  
RIKOREN xD**


End file.
